Guard rails are used around decks, staircases and other elevated structures, to prevent injury and possible death from falling off of the edge of such structures. Most building codes have rigid requirements for guard rails, both in terms of when they are required and certain construction parameters, including for example the maximum spacing between balusters, length of span, height and load requirements.
The installation of guard rail systems can be a very labour intensive procedure. Balusters must be installed at precise intervals, and be substantially true to the vertical, both to comply with building code requirements and to be aesthetically acceptable.
Guard rails can be constructed from lumber, and frequently are in order to keep costs down. In a typical lumber guard rail construction balusters or pickets are nailed or screwed to top and bottom rails, which in turn are nailed to posts secured to or around the structure. A considerable amount of attention is required to ensure that the balusters are evenly spaced and vertical, and there is a limit to the aesthetic appeal which can be achieved. Moreover, the resulting guard rail is subject to separation, warping and other weathering effects over time, due to limits on the strength and degree of structural integration which can be achieved using nails and lumber.
The fabrication of components for guard rail systems can be facilitated by extruding components, for example out of a synthetic wood composition, plastic, aluminium or another suitable material. However, whether cut from lumber or extruded, the assembly and installation of the guard rail requires considerable skill, labour and time in order to construct a guard rail which is both structurally secure and appealing.
There is accordingly a need for a guard rail system which is easy to assemble, inexpensive, and produces a durable, structurally integrated guard rail which both meets building code requirements and is aesthetically appealing.